2014.03.13 - A Cat on the Move
When a thief finds a honey hole that is just ripe for the picking over and over again... what's a girl to do? In Black Cat's case, she's going to come back for seconds. Or in this case thirds or more. The white maned thief perches across the street from the Gotham Museum, dropped down on her haunches as she scans the rooftop. ---- Midnight atop Gotham Museum is usually calm unless one of the cities Cat Burglars decides to heist it. But tonight it is not one of the leather clad cat thieves or their Kevlar clad bat-counterparts that occupy the roof, it is a shadowy form without features that stalks over the rooftop, stopping not at the power box to the museum like the heisting felines, but at the telephone mast, where she starts to unscrew a maintenance box, just as the white maned one drops onto the other side of the vast roof. ---- Black Cat lands with all of the noise of her namesake. Settling there in the shadows for a moment, she listens for movement. Frowning as she sees someone else on the roof and moving toward the phone lines, she slinks along slowly, staying out of sight while trying to see what the figure is doing. No one was supposed to be up here but now there are two. That's a crowd when Black Cat is planning a heist. ---- Hands deep in the cable box, a small flashlight held in the covered mouth illuminates what the woman does in it. The woman clad in ashen colored polymer, seems to search for a specific line and eventually pulls a two-colored cable out - a red line runs along the black isolation. The next moment she grabs for the tools in her backpack, cutting the phone line with a multitool and then unisolating it for half an inch on both newly created ends. The next movement squeeze a small black box onto the split cable, rejoining them. A simple wiretap, that should allow to extract or insert signals on that line. Pushing the device back into the mass of cables, the grey female seemed to be done for now... ---- Black Cat studies this figure. It looks like someone else is trying to bypass security perhaps. Or something. Clearly tampering. Slinking closer, the inquisitive thief decides she wants to know more before risking another theft. Better to be sure this isn't a risk now than find out it's a trap later. She slips up in the shadows. ---- It takes some moments, in which the grey clad woman makes sure that the box is well hidden, then she replaces the cover of the box and screws it shut again. Just as if nothing would have happened. Eying the work, the flashlight gets taken out of the mouth, and then turned off, sinking the scenery almost totally into the shadow. As the females eyes adapt to the darkness again, the Zentai clad woman tilts the head a slight bit. The eletromagnetic hum of the cables in front of her she knew, but there... was that some other signature... behind her? Almost frozen for moments it might be her thinking. ---- Black Cat remains in the shadows, watching. Well this keeps getting more and more interesting. She stays still up against the rooftop stair well, the breeze lightly tousling her white hair. Probably the only big of her that is obvious in the shadows, really. ---- The shadow clad Ashes closes her eyes a few moments, as she tries to make out that little signal she thought to have picked up, eventually almost jumping to her feet as she steers to the other side of the roof. Not directly to the stairwell, but on a path past it. Though instead of really passing it she stops to turn to face what she thought to be a hidden camera, one hand searching for the grip of the tonfa. ---- Well this wasn't expected. It was as if she was seen but she knew that couldn't be the case, right? Then the figure, seemingly female if Black Cat were to make a guess, closes in and stops. Well there aren't many options left at this point. A warm quiet voice murmurs, "It looks like someone was being naughty with the Museum's wiring.. tsk. You'll bring the pointy-eared bat down on yourself if you aren't careful..." ---- "If the Bat comes, it comes," the polymer clad woman answered, the hand closing around the handle of the ceramic and metal composite weapon. "But look what the cat dragged in. White hair, black latex and a cleavage on display? Either you are a fetish model or a vigilante with a kink, possibly both." ---- Black Cat laughs. "Honey, you're one to talk in your outfit. You know only too well what works up here. We find our own styles. If you don't like mine, stop staring." She shrugs and hops up effortlessly to the top of the stairwell roof. Glancing down, "I'm Black Cat. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She winks and drops off the building, swinging off on her grapple. Category:Log